ASSASSIN'S CREED: The Parting Glass
by Twinkielover
Summary: After leaving the brotherhood temporarily to be with his daughter, Edward returns to pay final respects to his fallen comrades.


***Disclaimer: The fanfiction that you are about to read is based off an existing franchise and therefore no copyright infringement is intended. All factors of the entire franchise (such as characters and plot) belong to the creators and staff of Assassin's Creed. I also do not own the song "The Parting Glass"***

Assassin's Creed IV: The Parting Glass

It has seemed to Edward like years since he was back at the home which he had offered in kindness to the Assassin Brotherhood, the people whose ideals were his own. Though it was only one year Edward stood at the harbor docks looking at the scenery like it was the first time he has ventured there. He calmly breathed in the salty air that blew through his hair as the clear blue ocean behind him rocked forward into land, making noise upon collision.

The time he sent away from the brotherhood was a bit aggravating to him since he was unaware of how the brotherhood has been but the time he spent with his daughter made those feelings disappear.

Many things where on his mind the thought of what happened to him throughout his life kept returning, like a ghost. He always thought of the one's he lost through the way, the sacrifices that they made. Constantly he hoped none of them were in vain.

Thatch….and Mary, what they died for would never be forgotten. The crew of the _Jackdaw_ waved to Edward as he departed to his business. He told Adéwalé that he had some personal business to take care of when they returned, before he even started any brotherhood related stuff.

Pass the house, which the Assassin's have now made their base, was a small path winding through the forest. The calm atmosphere and the cool wind blowing through the trees and his hair comforted him as he walked through it still immersed in his thoughts. At the end of the trail, when the tall trees and endless wildlife broke off, the trail continued to a grassy hill overlooking the ocean. A ceiling stood over the edge of the hill with stone pillars to support it. Under the ceiling stood a little set up for the memory of those Edward fought with. A bright metal cutlass stood on a weapon stand in the center which was elevated by a few stone bricks. Below was a neatly placed, and clean, gravestone. In the center of the the gravestone was engraved _Mary Read, Assassin and Friend_. The dirt still looked fresh but some grass were beginning to blossom out. It still felt like it was yesterday

Taking a deep breath Edward smiled slightly as he remembered all the things he did with the two of them. Taking down Galleons like it was nothing with Thatch and rescuing the sage with Mary, only to die for their cause.

"What a terrible reward for a pirate...for the both of you," muttered Edward with a frown. He remembered he helpless he felt during their deaths. Standing there he watched the infamous Blackbeard get shot and die from a soldier's rifle and watching Mary pass away in his arms cause of a unsanitary jail cell.

"Well….I've defeated the enemies...you're deaths were not in vain…and they never will," Edward said, while a warm tear fell down his face and off his chin. Whipping his face dry he remembered Anne, before he left to be with his daughter, sang a song. and he started humming it until he broke into song:

Of all the money that e'er I had

I've spent it in good company

And all the harm that e'er I've done

Alas it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had

They are sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

They would wish me one more day to stay

But since it falls unto my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call

Good night and joy be with you all

Good night and joy be with you all.

After returning back to the _Jackdaw_ his former quartermaster, Adéwalé, met him with a smile.

"Welcome back Captain," he said while shaking his hand, "How was it?"

"What," answered Edward with a puzzled look.

"I saw you talking a walk through the woods...am I right?"

"Well, I was making a stop with some...old friends..," he answered, grinning.

"Oh well did you have a good time visiting these friends," he asked as they started walking back on the docks toward the Jackdaw.

At this statement Edward smiled and stopped walking. Putting one hand on Adéwalé's shoulder he replied, "yes...I did."

After making plans to go to Jamaica to meet with more Assassins' he said goodbye to Adéwalé. When he started moving with the ship and leaving the dock he caught a glimpse of the hill where the memorial was. As he sailed by he placed his hand over his heart and said, "till next time my friends….whenever I see you again."

Sailing off he still glimpsed back at the spot till it was out of view. When he no longer could see it he started humming the song once more, "Goodnight and joy be with you all."


End file.
